


Can You See How Much I Miss You?

by cajynn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Use of the Force, Accidental Voyeurism, Fucking Machines, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Hux is away on business and Kylo misses him. What Hux wasn't expecting is to see just how much.





	Can You See How Much I Miss You?

Hux was off planet, trying to secure more funds for the First Order. He’d been in far too many long, boring meetings these past few days, but the losses they took were too great. As much as he hated these meetings, they were necessary, and, lucky for the Order, Hux was very convincing.

Now, Hux stood in front of several people, outlining how their funds would be used, and how they would benefit from their support. As he spoke, a sudden and intense rush of pleasure overtook him. He gripped the back of his chair and bit back a moan, but the sensation went as quickly as it came. The room stared back at him in confusion.

“Are you alright, sir?” asked one of the attendees.

“Fine,” Hux replied. He cleared his throat and continued, hoping he didn’t look as flushed as he felt.

As he wrapped up, another jolt of pleasure hit him, though more subdued than the last. This time though, he could’ve sworn he heard a moan. One that sounded suspiciously like Kylo, who was several planets away. He was able to suppress his reaction as he waited for questions. There were a few, and Hux answered mechanically as the sound of Kylo’s moans filled his head and arousal thrummed through his body. He stood rigidly and waited for everyone to file out of the room before he collapsed into his seat and moaned.

Hux had no clue what was going on, but he knew he would kill Kylo when he returned. He closed his eyes, hoping that if he allowed himself to sit for a minute, the noise and feeling would dissipate. But to his dismay (or luck, he wasn’t quite sure yet), an image of Kylo appeared as clearly as if he were with him. He was completely naked on Hux’s bed, legs spread and hips canting up as he teased his nipples. Luck, it was definitely luck.

Hux didn’t dare open his eyes. The sight made him acutely aware of how much he missed Kylo, how much he missed seeing him like this. He watched as Kylo ran his hand down his chest and stomach, ignoring his already leaking cock to stroke his thighs. Hux found himself mimicking the movements. He was impossibly turned on. He wondered for a moment if Kylo was doing this intentionally, but he hadn’t even addressed Hux since this started. No, Kylo was projecting unintentionally. 

When Kylo finally allowed himself to stroke his cock, Hux palmed himself through his pants, groaning in relief. Kylo grabbed a bottle of lube and began stretching himself open. Hux licked his lips as he watched, feeling a slight stretch at his own entrance, though the sensation was mild. He wished that were him opening Kylo up, but this would have to do for now. Kylo curled one finger up and arched his back off the bed. At the same time, another jolt of pleasure shot through Hux and his cock twitched. Kylo whimpered as he added another finger. His strokes were slow and lazy but his other hand worked fast to stretch him. He seemed impatient.

Kylo barely got a third finger in before he was pulling his fingers out completely and getting up to retrieve something on the other side of the room. Hux was not able to follow him. He only saw the empty bed. But he could feel Kylo’s eagerness and anticipation. He didn’t have to wait long before Kylo returned with an odd looking machine. There was a small motor at one end and a dildo on the other. Hux’s mouth went dry. This machine wasn’t his, which means Kylo must have ordered it. Or built it. Hux wondered how long Kylo had even owned something like this. 

Hux didn’t have much time to contemplate this as Kylo slicked up the dildo and lined it up with his entrance. He put the tip in manually and groaned from the sensation. Once it was in, he pressed a button on a small remote and the machine started moving. It fucked Kylo with slow, deep thrusts as he teased a nipple with one hand and stroked himself with the other. Hux’s own pleasure was compounded as he felt what Kylo felt. Hux undid his zipper and finally freed himself. His hips bucked up as he felt his gloved hand on his cock. The leather was soft. He secretly loved touching himself like this. Or maybe not so secretly. Kylo probably already figured this out about him. He had a way of knowing things about Hux despite him never saying them out loud.

Kylo quickly got tired of the slow rhythm and set the machine at a brutal pace. He tried to meet the machine’s every thrust but it was too much. He let the machine fuck him senseless. He moaned with abandon and stroked himself fast and sloppily. Hux sped up his own strokes, matching Kylo’s pace, feeling as wrecked as Kylo looked. 

Soon, Hux couldn’t tell his moans from Kylo’s. The only thing Hux was certain of was a feeling of unrelenting, overwhelming pleasure. Hux could tell Kylo was close. His cock was leaking steadily and his moans were higher pitched, almost like whines. Kylo came hard, practically screaming Hux’s name. He let the machine fuck him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, slowing it down as he became more sensitive. 

The feeling of Kylo’s orgasm pushed Hux over the edge. He came with a shout and continued to stroke himself gently. His cock twitched one last time and he let Kylo’s name slip from his lips. Kylo’s eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, looking directly at Hux with a mixture of surprise, shame, and arousal. Hux gasped and opened his eyes. Once he did, the image of Kylo disappeared.

As soon has Hux caught his breath, he cleaned himself up as best as he could and tucked himself back in. He left the room and made his way back to his ship, taking out his data pad as he walked. He typed out a quick message to Kylo as he boarded.

“I am returning to the Finalizer. Meet me in my quarters tomorrow at 22:00. Bring the machine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've been a roll with all this writing. Granted, it's all smut, but who doesn't love some smut during the holidays? As always, I live for your feedback!
> 
> Come say hi on twitter @cajynn :)


End file.
